life after being a Ranger
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is the third of four parts in the once a ranger my take series. please injoy this one as much as the others. Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**Summery: **this is the sequel to. When Kira met Justin and Once a Ranger my take thanks to all those who have read the first two stories this is the third part and after this is wrote I will be starting the final part that takes place during. Once a Ranger when the Sentinel knight tells the Overdrive Rangers of the missions that led to the 6 rangers getting chosen.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**Life after being Rangers**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

A few Weeks had passed since the events of once a Ranger, Justin had fixed the Astro Megaship and the Wild Cat for Andros and Karone with the help of Hayley and Alpha and they had gone back to KO 35 and to Mirinoi. Justin had stared work on Adam and Tommy's Zords when Kira teleported in to see how things were going.

"Hey baby how much more have you got to do before you finish them off?" she asked.

"Well Tommy's Tiger Zord isn't far off and Alpha's just finishing the Mastodon and he was able to activate the repair mode on the Shoguns, the Dragonzord will be a tough but I want to do it as a present to Tommy."

"Do you think you could take a few minuets off Tommy and Adam have a surprise for you?"

"Sure come on Alpha lets have a rest for a few hours."

Justin, Kira and Alpha teleported to Tommy's house in Reefside and just as they rematerialized Kira felt a little funny and almost passed out but Justin caught her and shouted for help.

Second's later Hayley came up from the Dino Lab. "Justin what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know we rematerialized after teleporting and she lost her balance and nearly passed out" answered Justin.

"I'm alright I just need a few seconds and I'll be ok" said Kira.

"Kira has this happened before?" Justin asked with real concern in his voice.

"I haven't been feeling 100% for a few days it's mostly been a sickness feeling" came the reply.

"Has the sickness been in the morning?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah it has and when I teleport I feel a little nauseous when I land unless I fully concentrate on the teleport" she replied to the red head.

"Kira do you think you're pregnant?" asked Justin.

"Maybe I'll take a test when we get home" said Kira.

"Like hell you will. Kira we can scan you in the Lab and find out, it'll be much more accurate than a store bought test" said Hayley.

"Fine but get the others out of the lab first I only want you and Justin in their with me" said Kira.

"What others?" asked Justin.

"You'll see" said Kira.

"Ok I'll go and get them out" said Hayley as she went back down the stairs and asked the people down their if they would mind going upstairs. Justin blinked in shock as Tommy and Adam lead Rocky, Kat, Tanya, Kim, Jason, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Conner, Ethan and Trent up the stairs.

"Wow guys long time no see we'll catch up soon" said Justin to the former Turbo Rangers plus Kim and Jason. "But first I need to help my future Wife?" said Justin as he picked Kira up and carried her carefully down the stairs into the Dino Lab.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile in the front room of Dr. O's house Alpha had joined the two Turbo teams and the Dino Thunder team talking about the toughest monsters they fought and unique Powers the monsters had.

They finally narrowed the choices down to Terror Toad, Goldgoyle and the Dino Rangers final fight against Mesogog.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Back down in the Command Cave Hayley had just finished the scan on Kira and was ready to let her and Justin know the results.

"Ok the results show you are pregnant Kira, Congratulations you two" said Hayley.

"Oh god what are our Parents gunna say about this?" said Kira.

"I hope they'd be happy, after all they did give us their blessing to get married"

"Yeah and we still need a date for that"

"Well then let's tell the others the news and arrange a date?"

"Ok let's do it they must know that's something's going on"

"Them first or the parents?" asked Hayley.

"Well no matter what they say our Ranger Family won't shout at us" said Justin.

"NO but remember what my dad said" added Kira.

"I guess we should tell them first just so they know" said Justin. As he called Storm Blaster who drove in through the Cave entrance to the Command Cave. "Hayley tell the others will be back as soon as we can. And that we needed to pop out for something important"

"Right good luck telling your folks the news" said Hayley as Justin and Kira drove off.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Hayley waited for a few minuets before going up the stairs to talk to the others. When she entered the front room Conner was the first to ask. "How is Kira?"

"She's ok for now, her and Justin have just popped out and will be back as soon as they can?" said Hayley.

"Hayley what aren't you telling us?" asked Tommy.

"Look what ever I'm not telling you is because I can't tell you" replied Hayley.

"Ok I guess we'll have to trust you for now. So back to catching up?" said Tommy.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Justin and Kira were on an isolated stretch of road when Justin told Storm Blaster to take to the skies and get to Turtle Cove as fast as they could. Five minuets later Storm Blaster landed on an empty stretch of road near Turtle Cove and they drove to Kira's parent's house got out the car and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Strangely there was no answer after the few minuets so Kira let herself in she had kept a spare set of keys and once they went in they noticed that there was a note sitting on the table so Kira went and read it and turned to Justin and said.

"So much for telling them face to face"

"Where are they?" he asked.

"There on Holiday" she said.

"In that case we'll go to my dad's and tell him?"

"Right then we'll call mom and dad while were their" said Kira.

"Ok I guess it's safer for me without them hear anyway" said Justin smirking at Kira.

Kira laughed as she agreed neither new what her father's reaction would be but they thought he would take it bad and maybe try and kill Justin.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

A few minuets later they pulled up out side Justin's fathers house and went and knocked on the door. A few minuets later Doug opened the door and saw Kira and Justin standing their.

"Hey you two love birds it's been a few months since you were last here what can I do for you?" Doug asked.

"We have something to tell you and Kira's parents but their not hear so we thought we'd come to yours and then call them and tell you all at the same time" said Justin.

"I have got a number to contact them on if something happened to either of you" Doug said.

"Good we need call them then and tell them the news" said Kira.

Doug went and got the number and handed it to Kira she got out her phone and rang the number.

'Hello' said Pete as he answered the phone.

"Hi dad me and Justin need to talk to you and mom and Mr Stewart about something."

'Well your mother is sitting beside me I'll put you on loud speaker'

"Thanks dad I'll do the same hear"

'Hi honey how are you and Justin doing' Karen's voice could be heard over the phone.

"We're doing alright but we need to tell you something" said Kira.

"Ok can you tell us then" said Doug, deciding to get them on track.

"Ok dad/ Mr. and Mrs. Ford the thing is well we wanted to tell you you're going to be grandparents" said Justin.

'WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HER PREGNANT' came Pete's raised voice over the phone.

"Dad please we just wanted to share our joy with are family before we tell are friends" said Kira.

'Honey stay their I need to talk to your father alone for a minuet we'll ring you back' said Karen as the phone went dead.

Kira pushed the button on her phone to end the call and wait for it to ring back.

"Congratulations you two what ever Pete decides I want you to know I'm happy for the two you" said Doug.

"Thanks Mr Stewart" said Kira.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile in their hotel room Pete was trying to calm down Karen had managed to get him to sit down instead of pace the floor.

"Honey listen we should be happy for them" Karen said.

"I know but I said not to get her pregnant until they had experienced the world they can't have done that in two and a half years" Pete replied.

"I know honey but it's their life they are getting married it's only natural they would want to start a family"

"Look at it this way we're still hear to get to know are grandchildren"

"Your right honey I owe Justin an apology and Kira as well for losing my cool"

"So do you want to call them back or shall I?"

"I will" said Pete as he picked up the phone rang the number, pushed the loud speaker and waited for it to get answered.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

"Hello" said Justin as he picked the phone up.

'Hi Justin' said Pete.

Justin put the loudspeaker on so Kira and Doug could hear what was going on.

'Justin I would like to apologize to you and Kira for losing my call like that' he said.

"That's ok Mr. Ford I half expected it when we realised we'd need to tell you" replied Justin.

'I want you to know that I'm happy for the both of you and Karen feels the same'

"Dad are you sure your ok with this?" asked Kira.

'Kira honey I'm sure the two of you are meant for each other'

"Thanks Dad I'm glad you're happy"

'Just promise us that when they're born we can spend some time with them'

"Of course dad"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

They continued talking for a further twenty minuets before leaving and heading back to Reefside, but as they drove back through Turtle Cove to find a clear road to take off when Justin suddenly pulled up outside a few shops and he got out.

"Justin where are you going?" asked Kira.

"Something I need to get" said Justin.

"Well seeing as where here I might as well do some shopping"

"Ok Kira listen if you feel sick or anything call me and I'll come to get you?"

"Ok but where are you going?"

"It's a secret but it'll but I guaranty you'll like it"

"Ok see you soon Justin" said Kira as she walked off in one direction while Justin headed off to get his surprise for Kira.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Justin was looking round a car dealership looking for the perfect car for Kira he had a plan to modify it using Turbo technology and turn it in to something that resembled Siren Blaster, he was glad Ashley was in Reefside so he could ask her for her Turbo Morpher. Then he saw it the perfect car it was a Dodge Charger in Yellow with a horizontal Blue Stripe running around the vehicle, Justin bought it and arranged for it to be delivered to Tommy's house in Reefside. He called Kira to see if she was ready yet and she was just returning to the car to wait for Justin so he left the dealership and headed back to Storm Blaster.

**A/N I need some help for a few chapters down the road so please review and also check the latest poll I've posted on my profile. **

**The previous winner with 85% was Kira and I have started work on that story so the first chapter of it should be posted soon. Thanks again to my loyal readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**Summery: **this is the sequel to. When Kira met Justin and Once a Ranger my take thanks to all those who have read the first two stories this is the third part and after this is wrote I will be starting the final part that takes place during. Once a Ranger when the Sentinel knight tells the Overdrive Rangers of the missions that led to the 6 rangers getting chosen.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N:2 One former Ranger makes an appearance who hasn't so far in this story and I guaranty it won't be who you expect. And also thanks to: JJB88 for the review to the first Chapter. It's nice to know someone appreciates this story.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

Half an Hour later they were touching down outside Dr. O's house and drove up through the Cave entrance to the Command Cave and walked up the stairs and into the front room to tell their Friends and Team mates the news.

"Hey I hope you guys are in a good mood cause we have something to ask you all?" said Kira.

"Hey are you alright Kira?" asked Conner he remembered the last time he'd seen Kira Justin was carrying her down to the basement then they mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm fine Conner infact me and Justin are more than fine were going to be Parents and we were hoping you would all like to be Aunties and Uncles to our Child?" asked Kira.

"We'd love to" came the reply from all their friends and they all came up to congratulate Kira and Justin.

As Ashley walked up to congratulate Justin he asked her "Hey Ash do you still have your Turbo Morpher?"

"Yeah why Justin?" came the reply.

"I was wondering if I could have it seeing as you've got the Astro Morphers now"

"Sure you got something in mind to use it for?"

"Yeah a surprise for Kira I've bought her a car and I want to try and turn it in to a Turbo Vehicle like Siren Blaster but she can use it normally as a car as well like Storm so it's the best of both worlds"

"Cool I'll find it out for you later and good luck with it, by the way who else knows?"

"Know one yet I need to talk to Tommy about it as well and that'll be it until it's ready"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile over the other side of the Room Kira had noticed that Ashley and Justin were talking a little longer than just a congratulations.

"What are they talking about?" she asked as Tommy was standing next to her.

"I don't know Kira probably catching up it's been almost 9 years since they've talked it's the same with any of the 2nd Turbo Team and with the exception of me and Adam even longer for the 1st Turbo Team"

"I guess it's just a little awkward seeing him talking to another girl"

"Kira are you sure your ok I've never seen this type of jealousy from you and theirs know need for it Justin loves you it's plain for any of us to see. Plus Ashley is engaged to Andros"

"I resent being called Jealous but you right I know he loves me. I guess I'm feeling a little stressed at having to tell my parents today as well"

"Do you want me to get Justin for you?"

"Yeah please?" Kira said.

Tommy walked over to Justin and Ashley and said.

"Kira's not feeling to well she want's you to go over to her" said Tommy.

"Ok see you later Ash" said Justin as he walked over to Kira.

"So what was that about Ash?" Tommy asked.

"Justin is planning a surprise for Kira and asked if I could provide him with something that's Yellow and has a Key?" said Ashley.

"What does he want you Morpher for?"

"He'd better tell you himself he needs to talk to you as well so you'll find out what it's about later?" she replied.

Tommy walked back over to Justin and Kira and said "Do you wanna lay down up stairs I have spare rooms made up for the guy's tonight but they won't mind if you need to use one for a bit?"

"Thanks Tommy that might be a good idea" said Justin as he was holding Kira up at the moment.

"Come on this way" said Tommy as he helped them up the stairs.

"Which room can we use?" asked Justin.

"This one said Tommy as he opened the door on a room that had a huge 4 poster bed in it and to Justin it looked suspiciously like it was Tommy's room.

"So you're giving up your room?" asked Justin

"Yeah Kira needs it more than I do" said Tommy as they made sure Kira was comfortable before heading out to find Hayley and ask her to check the scan again.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

So whats this surprise you want Ashley Turbo Morpher for?" asked Tommy once they were heading back down the stairs.

"I've bought Kira a car a Dodge Charger and I needed the Yellow Turbo Morpher cause I'm gunna modify the vehicle so it is reminisant of Siren Blaster in that it will have a battle mode but also like Storm she will be able to drive it around the town. But I have a big favor to ask?" said Justin.

"Go ahead?" said Tommy.

"Tommy I'm having the car delivered hear so Kira doesn't see it until I make the modifications I was wondering if you could hide it hear for me?"

"Ok but I won't lie to Kira"

"Deal I wouldn't ask you to anyway"

"Good now lets go find Hayley and talk to her" said Tommy.

They found Hayley in the Kitchen playing host with Trent as her waiter handing out the drinks making Tommy laugh as he thought back the Cyber Space.

"Hayley can we talk in private?" asked Tommy.

"Sure let's go down to the lab" replied Hayley as she turned to Trent to tell him she was going with Tommy and Justin for a minute.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Tommy and Justin followed Hayley down to the Dino Lab and made sure they were alone.

"So what wrong that the two of you needed to talk to me" said Hayley.

"Hayley you did the scan on Kira and said she was pregnant but she seems a little low on energy so we were wondering if you could check the scan again and check that Kira's ok?" asked Justin.

"Look guy's I know you both care for Kira, I can only imagine how she feels with another life in her, it could just be a side effect of the Pregnancy just like her Morning Sickness" said Hayley as she handed the results of the scan to Justin to look at.

"Hayley you never did say that Kira was expecting twins" said Justin as he looked over the readings.

"That's because I don't think she is. Why?"

"Well the scan shows three hearts in her body one is hers and the other two must be babies?"

"Justin" said Hayley as she stopped talking and looked down at the readouts and then looked back up and said "How did you spot that when I didn't?"

"Hasn't Tommy ever told you I'm a genius" said Justin.

"He's right he is" added Tommy.

"Well now this changes things we need to tell Kira A.S.A.P" said Hayley.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

A few minuets later the three people walked back up the stairs towards Tommy's room where Kira was resting as they opened the door they saw Kira was looking a little better she had more colour in her face and was looking like she wanted to go back downstairs.

"Uhm Kira theirs something I need to tell you?" said Hayley.

"What is it Hayley?"

"It's about your baby"

"Hayley is something wrong with it?" asked Kira starting to panic.

"No Kira honey it's nothing like that" said Justin, "What we're trying to say is the baby is actually the Babies" said Justin.

"Do you mean it's Twins?"

"Yes honey were gunna have twins"

"How come Hayley failed to see it the first time?"

"Honey Hayley didn't find it this time either I did" said Justin

"Justin why did you look at the scan results?"

"Kira honey ever since you nearly collapsed after teleporting in with me from the Zord maintenance area you have been looking out of energy and I was worried so me and Tommy out of concern asked Hayley to look at the scan again and she couldn't see anything"

"So how come you could?"

"Come on Kira I'm a genius"

"Be serious honey?" Kira asked Justin with a smile on her face.

"Ok I looked at the scan and I spotted a third heart signature in their and that's what made me question Hayley's results then she looked at it and came to the same conclusion"

"God I'm Pregnant with Twins that mean no wedding dresses will fit me?" Kira asked.

"Honey we'll get one specially made for you" came Justin's reply as he leaned down and Kissed Kira.

"Good lets get married in three months time"

"You're on honey"

"Well let's go and tell them the news?" said Kira.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

The Four of them made their way down the stairs and into the room and the minute they saw them the room quieted down obviously something else was going on.

"Guy's theirs two things we need to tell you" said Kira.

"Kira isn't expecting a Child, she's expecting Twins" said Justin.

A deafening cheer erupted from the gathered ex-Ranger's.

"That's not all?" said Hayley.

"Theirs an even bigger bit of news they need to tell you" added Tommy.

"Guy's you are all invited to our Wedding in three months time"

Again a round of cheers went around the room and the ex-Rangers soon surrounded them congratulating them. Ashley walked up to Justin she handed him the Yellow Turbo Morpher after congratulating him she went over and congratulated Kira as well.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Three months later Justin and Kira were in a church reciting their vows to each other then the vicar asked.

"Do you Kira Ann Ford take Justin Stewart to be your husband until the day you die?"

"I do" she replied.

The vicar turned to Justin and said. "Do you Justin Stewart take Kira Ann Ford to be your wife until the day you die?"

"I do" he replied.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Stewart-Ford" the vicar said. Then adding "You may now kiss the bride" and with that said both Justin and Kira turned to each other and kissed.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

An hour later at the reception Pete had come up to Justin and said. "Justin once again I'd like to apologies for my reaction to the news Kira was pregnant"

"That's ok" replied Justin. Then he added "I am happy now we are one big happy family and I am married to the person I care more about than the world it's self"

Meanwhile on the other side of the reception room Kira and Doug were talking.

"This is the best day of my life" said Kira.

"I'm glad the two of you found each other and have taken the first few steps of life together" said Doug.

"I can't believe I'm a married woman now?"

"I do have one thing to ask you?"

"Go a head Doug" said Kira.

"Whose idea was the doubled barreled surname?"

"Actually it was Justin seeing as I'm the last line of my family as is Justin we decided to merge the surname to what it is now"

"Well then congratulations Mrs. Stewart-Ford"

"Thanks" said Kira smiling.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Justin had been working on Kira's Charger for the past 5 months ever since the Zords were finished the only one he hadn't revealed was Tommy's Dragonzord he and Kira were keeping it for a Birthday present for him. The car was almost ready for testing when his communicator went off.

"Hey Honey are you ok?" asked Justin, knowing that only Kira ever called him on his communicator any more.

"Justin I think you should get back hear A.S.A.P I think it's time" said Kira.

"Kira their still a few weeks early"

"Yeah they might be but I think they want to come out now"

"Ok I'm on my way call the Ambulance and I'll get their before it arrives" said Justin.

"Right just hurry up honey" said Kira as the communicator went dead. Obviously Kira had taken it off.

Justin ran in to Tommy's house from his Garage where he had been working on the Charger and said "Tommy Kira thinks it's time I'm heading home before the ambulance gets their"

"Ok Justin let us know what happens" replied Tommy.

"Will do Tommy see you later" and with that Justin Teleported away and back home he rematerialized up stairs where Kira's bag was packed ready for this day he picked it up and went down the stairs to find her laying on the Sofa looking like she was about to give Birth. Just then the ambulance arrived and they got Kira to the Hospital in time and sent for a midwife.

"Do you want me to call the Guy's and the in-laws?" asked Justin smiling at Kira.

"Yeah I want our parents and our close friends to enjoy this moment with us" said Kira.

"The Midwife nodded to him and he popped out side to call Pete and Karen and tell them what was going on. He rang the number and it was answered with a 'Hello' form Pete.

"Hi Pete its Justin I thought I'd let you and Karen know I'm at the hospital with Kira and she thinks it's time?"

'Ok I'll contact Doug and we'll be their A.S.A.P'

"Thanks Pete" said Justin as the phone went dead then he rang Tommy.

"Tommy it's time bring the Dino Team & Hayley with you but don't tell the Turbo it'll be too far for them to travel?"

'Ok Justin we'll be their Soon I gathered the Dino's up after you told me and left"

"Right see you soon" said Justin then the phone went dead again and he switched it off and headed back in to the hospital and sat next to Kira holding her hand while her Contractions started.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

A few minuets later Tommy, Hayley & the rest of the Dino Team had arrived at the hospital they were just being told where Kira and Justin where when Doug and Kira's parents came running in.

Doug instantly recognised Tommy even with his short hair.

"Hello Tommy"

"Hey Doug their down this way" he said leading them down the corridor towards the indicated room that Justin and Kira were in.

Tommy knocked on the door before putting his head round the door both Justin and Kira saw him and smiled.

"Hey you to their are some worried parents out here?" he said.

"Tell them to come in Tommy" said Kira.

"Ok guys" said Tommy as she closed the door then it reopened and in walked Doug, Pete and Karen.

"Hey are you both ok?" asked Pete.

"Yeah the Midwife said that it might take a while and with it being twins they want to take every precaution with them being two week's early so their preparing incubators in case they need them"

"Wait did you say twins?" asked Pete.

"Yeah I did" said Kira.

"Just give us a call if we can do anything to help we'll be outside with your friends for as long as it takes" said Karen.

"Thanks Mum"

"Just stay calm and the Doctors will help you through?"

"Yeah mum they said they are experts I mean the Midwife is awesome the minuet she got here she helped us get settled"

"Right we'll head back out a wait" said Doug.

"Thanks can you send Tommy in dad?" asked Justin.

"Sure thing son"

They went out and in walked Tommy.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You won't believe who the Midwife is?"

Just then the doors swung open and the Midwife walked in and said.

"Hi Tommy"

"Dana it's been a long time?"

"Yeah the last time was mine and Carters wedding" she said.

"How long you been a Midwife for the last I knew you were still looking in to nursing?"

"Yeah it's been about two years ever since I helped Kelsey deliver her child with Kelsey's boyfriend/my brother Ryan standing their not knowing what to do so seeing as I had a little medical knowledge I stepped in and little Sydney was born"

"Cool that's another Ranger child I know about, I knew about two others but now I know three and soon it'll be five" said Tommy.

"So what other ones are out their?" asked Kira trying to focus on anything rather than the twins in her belly fighting to see who came out first.

"Well their Jen and Wes's son Sky, and theirs Adam and Tanya's son Jack"

"Cool we'll have to have a get together and let the kids meet each other when these two come out" said Kira.

"Actually Kira we have everything ready so now it's just up to them when they want to come out" said Dana.

Then with a sudden scream a large contraction hit and Tommy left Dana and Justin in the room with Kira as the first one started to make its way out. After ten minuets the first one had came out a healthy baby boy the clock read 14:30 which was recorded ready for the birth certificate. The second one took a bit longer but eventually the second one also a healthy baby but this one was a girl and again the time was recorded at 15:30.

They were both placed in Kira's arm by Dana as she went to the door and said the their parents and Tommy could enter the room.

"Ah how sweet two beautiful babies" said Pete.

"Congratulation's Justin, you to Kira" said Tommy hugging Justin and gently placing a kiss on Kira's head.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" asked Doug.

"Yeah Justin lifted the little girl up and said "I want you to meet Elizabeth Karen Stewart-Ford"

"After your mother?" asked Doug.

"Yeah me and Kira decided before we even found out she was pregnant that if we had a girl she would be called Elizabeth" said Justin.

"What about the boy?" asked Pete.

"That was my choice" said Kira "and I decided on Bridge Thomas Stewart-Ford"

Tommy blushed that they'd used his name as the baby boy's middle name.

**A/N 3 Thanks for reading this chapter and please tell me what you thought of this story, and if you managed to guess right at who was and what you think of the parent of the future SPD Rangers, I decided to give them Ranger parents as a possible way of explaining their powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**Summery: **this is the sequel to. When Kira met Justin and Once a Ranger my take thanks to all those who have read the first two stories this is the third part and after this is wrote I will be starting the final part that takes place during. Once a Ranger when the Sentinel knight tells the Overdrive Rangers of the missions that led to the 6 rangers getting chosen.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N:2 Thanks to JJB88 for the review of the last chapter **

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 3**

It had been three months since Kira and Justin had bought the twins home from the hospital. And Justin and Kira were up at Tommy's house with the Dino Rangers letting them get to know Bridge and Elizabeth.

While Kira talked to Conner, Ethan, Trent and Hayley. Tommy and Justin were in the Garage finishing off Ptera Charger. Justin had installed the Turbo Tech form Ashley's Morpher in to the car and had managed to make a new Turbo Vehicle.

"So whats it's battle mode look like?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know yet I've been doing the engineering side of it" Justin said turning to a computer and pushing a button sending the car to somewhere else. "Let's go find out shall we, Siren join us at the location of Kira's car"

Justin and Tommy teleported to the location of Kira's car and began the final testing on the car trying out its battle mode and it's built in weapons that were added as well.

"This thing looks awesome?" said Tommy.

"Sure does I hope Kira is going to like it" said Justin. "Oh By the way Tommy Happy Birthday with the new Babies and working on Kira's car I almost forgot"

"That's cool Justin I mean you and Kira have been rushed off your feet with the twins, so is it just a Zord or is it a car as well?"

"It's a Car as well for her two use"

"Well now that testing is over shall we get back before they wonder where we've gone?"

"Yeah. You know I never did ask is their something going on between you and Hayley?"

"Not just yet but I hope in the future"

"Well you should tell her how you feel, I mean it's obvious to all of us besides you and Hayley I guess that the two of you should be together."

"Yeah I'll talk to her after you lot have gone home but I want to see Kira's response to her new car?"

"Yeah, but first I want Conner and Ethan gone so they don't ask where theirs are"

"Fair enough but their psyched that their Dinozords are fixed"

"Yeah just like everyone else was" said Justin as they walked in the house.

"Ok guys time to go Conner you have a meeting at Reefside High I believe and Ethan Reefside Tech won't be happy if you miss too many classes" said Tommy.

"Right come on let's get going" said Conner.

"Wait a minute do you guys realise its Tommy's Birthday and none of you got him a present" said Hayley.

"Speak to them not us" said Kira as a present materialized in her hand. "Dr. O this is from me and Justin"

Tommy opened the box and inside was a Black and Green Box he looked at them suspiciously then he opened the box and couldn't believe his eyes sitting inside the box was the Dragon Dagger.

"What's this for?" he asked revealing the Dagger.

"It's for your Present" said Justin.

"What is it?" asked Trent.

"No way, is that what I think it is Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Yes it's the Dragon Dagger"

"Correct and the Zord is in Reefside Harbor waiting for if you ever need it" said Kira.

"Way cool Dr. O" said Conner.

"Yeah thanks Conner now I guess you, Ethan and Trent have a surprise for me later?" said Tommy.

"Uh yeah come on guy's we had better go" said Conner.

"Do you think you could give Trent a lift down to the Cyberspace and he can open it up for me I won't be much longer before I come down just one more thing to do?" asked Hayley.

"Sure thing" said Conner as Trent followed them out and headed down to the Cyberspace.

"See you guy's later" said Trent as he got out the car and headed to the door.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile back at Dr. O's house, Kira and Justin Stood up and carried the children out and strapped them in to Storm Blaster.

"Kira I have a surprise for you?" said Justin as she was about to get in Storm Blaster.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"This" said Justin as he activated his Morpher and pushed a button. Then a Yellow Dodge Charger appeared with a Blue horizontal stripe around the car.

"What is this" she asked.

"Kira I want you to meet Ptera Charger it is your new car that can also turn into a battle mode like Siren Blaster"

"Can it join with my Pterazord like Siren Blaster?"

"Not yet but if you want it to I'll see what I can do" said Justin as Kira hugged him and kissed him.

"I guess that means you like it?" asked Tommy.

"Of course I do now if you'll excuse us we're gunna go home" said Kira as she got behind the wheel of her car and started it up and waited as Justin got in Storm Blaster, then they both drove down the drive and went home.

**A/N 3 so what do you think of this chapter then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N:2 Thanks to JJB88 for the review to chapter 3**

**Summary: just to say from chapter 4 till about 8 or 9 (I haven't decided yet) take place in Corinth.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 4**

A year later Justin and Kira were living happily in Corinth, the twins were well behaved an often spent the night at one of their grandparents house since Pete, Karen and Doug had moved to Corinth to be near their family. Justin had finished work on combining Ptera Charger with Kira's Pterazord to create the Ptera Max Megazord although they hadn't had to use the Zords for a while so they could only bring it together in the Zords hiding place but it seamed as though it worked they would just have to wait until they received a chance to use them again. A few months later

Justin had just been offered a Job working for a top secret project to create Ranger Powers so they could be used to defend the Planet against an attack if other Rangers couldn't be found. He and a woman called Dr. K were the only two aloud access to the main programming room and together they had created 7 Morphers A Gold and Silver Morpher which were to be activated by inserting a PlayStation memory card sized object called Engine Cells into the side and pushing a button on the top. 3 Cell Shift Morphers in Red, Yellow and Blue, which were activated by inserting the Engine Cells into the bottom of it to activate the Morphing Grid and then push a gold Button and 2 Rev shift Morphers in Black and Green they needed to push up a little leaver on the bottom, they were all programmed and ready for testing when the test subjects arrived. The first were a set of twins called Gem and Gemma and they were given the Gold and Silver Morphers.

"So how do" said Gem.

"We activate them?" finished Gemma.

"You simply open the side and insert the Engine Cell into the side of your Sky Shift Morphers push the slot closed then flip open the top and say RPM Get in Gear and Push the Button" said Dr. K.

"Awesome" they both said together as they connected the Morphers to the wrist's and opened the side inserted the disc and closed it up again. "RPM GET IN GEAR" they said together and their instead of Gem and Gemma stood the Gold and Silver RPM Ranger.

"Ok you to now to remove the suits, say Power Down" said Justin.

"POWER DOWN" they said together and the suits disappeared leaving them standing their in their normal clothes.

"Ok Guys that's the first test complete we need to look through the data and find out if theirs any problems" said Dr. K.

"So what do we do?" asked Gem.

"Go back to your rooms and relax we'll call you when we need you" replied Justin.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

After almost two hours of looking through the readouts and the test results Justin and Dr. K had finished looking and were happy with the results that they were seeing. And had decided to take the next step in their tests, which were the weapons and the special weapons. Dr. K walked over to the comunication system to call Gem and Gemma.

"Gem, Gemma return to the test room for the next series of test?"

"Right Dr. K we'll be straight down" they replied.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Five minuets later Gem and Gemma had made their way back to the test room and were waiting for the next test.

"Right this next test is about your weapons systems" said Justin.

"How do we test them?" asked Gem.

"First you will Morph and call your weapons" said Dr. K.

"Right" they said as they activated their Morphers and got the Engine Cells ready, they opened the side panel and inserted the Engine Cell and shut the panel flipped the button on top and both said "RPM GET IN GEAR" and then stood their once again in their Power Suits.

"Ok guys now in the holsters on you side there are your Nitro Blasters these are your basic weapons you fire them at the enemy or in this case the target so we can see their effectiveness" said Justin as the targets were wheeled in and set up to not make the Rangers job to easy.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

After half an hour the targets had been destroyed Gem and Gemma were incredibly accurate with their shots and both Justin and Dr. K decided to take it to the next step and try their other weapon.

"Ok guy's here are you Cloud Hatchets these are your personal weapons only you two can access them the other Rangers will have different weapons to you" said Justin as Gem and Gemma once again systematically destroyed the targets again.

"That was fun" said Gem.

"What's next we like to destroy things?" asked Gemma.

"Next is to test out your Zords but first Justin will you go and set up the external targets this needs to be done outside the city" said Dr. K.

"Ok I'll call you when I'm ready for them to come out and try this test" said Justin as he left the room and got in his jeep and headed to the external testing site.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

An hour later Justin contacted the base and told them the targets were ready and he would observe them from a hidden location.

"Right, Awesome" they both said.

"Ok now to activate your Zords all you need to do is push the Gold symbol on your Morpher Gem yours is Falcon Copter and Gemma yours is Tiger Jet" Dr. K said as the two Zords arrived and Gem and Gemma got in and headed off to the test sight and Dr. K watched on from the base and saw how they had made light work of the targets and headed off in to the desert to find something else to blow up.

"Gem, Gemma return to base we don't know what the limitations of the Zords are" said Justin.

"Operators Gold, Silver respond please" said Dr. K

Their was a loud bang in the distance and then nothing. "Dr. K I'll go and investigate then return when I know what that bang was" said Justin.

"Right be careful we don't know what happened to them" came Dr. K's reply.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

An hour later Justin was sitting in Storm Blaster using its camouflage ability so it couldn't be seen, he had found a wreckage site that could have been the Zord's although Justin didn't think it was.

"Dr. K its Justin I found a wreckage site that's big enough for the Zords but none of the debris matches the Zords in fact it kinda reminds me of something else"

"Ok return to base we'll put them down as M.I.A"

"Right I won't belong I'm already on my way back" said Justin as Storm headed back to Corinth until he saw a big tower emerging from the sand. "Dr. K we have a problem theirs something rising out of the sand near my location"

"Ok but Justin I can't find your current location that think might be blocking your signal?"

"It's not blocking it my jeep is trust me when I say it's a safety procedure"

"Ok Justin just get back hear safely"

"Right I'm on my way" Justin said as he ended the conversation. Just after he finished talking to Dr. K he activated his wrist communicator.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile in Corinth Kira was talking on the Phone to Tommy when her communicator went off, "Sorry Tommy, Justin's calling"

"Don't worry answer it and I'll be here if I'm needed"

"Hi Justin whats wrong?"

"We have a problem can you contact Tommy and get him hear I need to talk to him"

"Right any other's"

"Not right now but make sure your Dino Gem is ready you may need it"

"Justin whats going on?"

"I'll explain when I get home" said Justin as the line went dead.

**A/N 3 so what do you think of this chapter then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N:2 Thanks to JJB88 for his review to chapter 4, also i'm sorry for how long it's taken to update this story but i've been working on Dino Thunder return of the Dragon and two of my Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories **

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 5**

Kira put her wrist down and turned back to the phone and said to Tommy "Justin wants you hear A.S.A.P and he want's me to make sure my Dino Gem is ready?"

"Right I'm on my way I'll be their in a few minutes I'll teleport to your location and I'll make sure to bring a few of my Morphers just incase" replied Tommy as the line went dead. A few seconds later Tommy teleported in and had 4 of his Morphers with him.

"So where's Justin?" he asked.

"On his way back but he needs to stop by his work First to tell them what he saw"

"Well I have Hayley waiting at HQ ready to teleport i had Billy make her a communicator just for emergency's"

"Cool I hope it's not to serious I mean we moved here to raise the kids somewhere where their was no trouble, I mean we both love Reefside but with the off chance that something might happen we moved here plus the kids Grandparents live here so it's nice they get to spend sometime with them"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile back at the research facility that Justin and Dr. O worked at.

"So what did you find out their?"

"The thing that rose out the sand look kinda weird and the wreckage site looked more like Gem and Gemma destroyed something and then vanished"

"Right Justin for now go home we can't do anything until the other 5 operators are chosen"

"Ok what about the Zords?"

"Their ready to go Justin go spend some time with your family when they get hear we'll be busy"

"Ok Dr. K thanks for this Dr. K"

"Justin just remember it when I need sometime off"

"Ok Boss see you later" said Justin as he went home.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Justin walked in through his front door and saw Tommy sitting on the sofa waiting for him and Kira was playing with the twins. Thankfully they were still too young to understand what was being said.

"Justin whats the emergency?" asked Tommy.

"We have a major Problem, at the Research facility I work at we've been trying to create new Ranger Powers and were successful until today we were testing the Silver and Gold Morphers, Weapons and Zords. We headed out side the city limits ready to test the weapons on the Zords when they decided to fly off into the desert I followed them out in Storm and found what looked like the remains of Cog's like the Machine Empire used"

"Do you think their back?"

"No I think General Venjix survived the explosion of Serpentera or at least part of him did"

"How close to ready are the new powers?"

They are ready but the people to use them haven't been found"

"What about you?" asked Kira.

"I tried all of them and nothing" said Justin.

"I guess that's why you called in the back up?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I have an apartment block bought with room for every Ranger family, for you and Hayley and a couple of other Rangers, which I want you to chose Tommy you know whose more likely to come and help"

"Sure Justin does anyone else know about you being a Ranger?"

"No I haven't told them"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

An hour later Tommy had contacted Hayley she teleported Corinth and brought a few bits her that Tommy had asked for she handed them over and kissed Tommy.

"So I take it you to are together now?" asked Kira.

"Yeah it happened not long after you moved to Corinth" said Hayley as she turned to and said "What are we dealing with this time?"

Tommy explained everything to her and then followed Justin out to Storm Blaster to look at the recording that Storm Blaster had made of the wreckage and the object that had rose from the sand.

"So who you gunna call?" asked Kira.

"I think our first job is to contact Adam and Tanya, Jen and Wes and Kelsey and Ryan get them hear then so we can keep the we'll call in the back up"

"Let me guess Eric and Taylor will be one?"

"Yeah I can't let Wes and Jen in but not Eric and Taylor, then contact the rest of the Dino Team and the Zeo Team if Cog's are back then the Zeo Power Rangers need to return" said Tommy.

"Any other's?" asked Kira.

"Well if it's needed I can put a call in to Andros and Leo"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Three days later the Rangers that Tommy had called had arrived and while their parents talked Hayley looked after the children in a separate room especially as Jack would be able to hear the private conversation the other's wanted to have.

"Jack?" Hayley asked "Could you bring me a book over and I'll read you all a story" she added.

"Ok Auntie Hayley" said Jack, he new something was going on he never saw this many of his Aunties and Uncles except for Birthdays, Christmas or when ever their was a wedding or new baby born, but this was none of the above so something was going on.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile in the other room Justin and Tommy were telling the Rangers what they knew so far about what they might be up against and how far the new Ranger program was.

"What do you suppose they would say if the Silver Guardians made an offer to help?" asked Wes.

"I don't know Wes to be honest the head researcher Dr. K doesn't appear to know about the Power Rangers in any sort of form the only order she has is to get the Ranger Powers working incase no other Rangers can be found when the attack starts"

"So how long do you think we have before the first attack?" asked Adam.

"If it is Venjix not long he will attack the minute he has the power and he won't attack Corinth it'll be somewhere else" said Tommy

"Like where?" asked Wes.

"Well the last team of Rangers were based in Ocean Bluff, they were the Jungle Fury team so maybe their or any other town where Rangers have defended" said Justin.

"So how many active Rangers do we have?" asked Jen.

"We have 21 different Ranger Powers but four belong to Tommy and as for active we have 18 and again four belong to Tommy and two belong to Adam" said Kira.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Meanwhile at the Research facility an alarm went off, alerting Dr. K to danger. She instantly rang the General in charge of defending the town to see what was going on.

"General Truman whats going on?" she asked.

"Dr. K we must ask you to step up your Ranger program their may well be an imminent attack on Corinth by a creature calling itself Venjix" then the line went dead.

"Oh god what have I done" Dr. K said to herself as she picked up the phone to call Justin.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Kira answered the phone the and turned to Justin and said "Honey its Dr. K she says it's urgent"

"Ok thanks baby" said Justin as he took the phone from Kira and said "Hi Dr. K what can I help you with?"

"Justin we have an imminent attack incoming on the town we need to get your Family to safety"

"Ok where on are way, oh and prepare some spare rooms my friends are coming as well" said Justin.

"Ok how many"

"All I'm also calling some back up to help with the project"

"As long as their smart"

"Trust me these two are smart" then he put the phone down and went back to the others.

"Guys Venjix is attacking Corinth we need to get to the research facility now. Dr. K is having spare rooms made up for you all"

"Right so whats the plan?" asked Tommy.

"Well first off we get the kids to safety then Ethan and Hayley will help Dr. K search for the operators for the new Morphers because with the Powers we have eventually they'll need to recharge so we need to get the new team working, then Kelsey and Ryan look after the Kids while the rest of us go and try to fight off the first attack"

"Right what vehicles do we have?" asked Conner.

"Storm Blaster, Ptera Charger, the Silver Guardians jeep, Tommy's jeep and your Mustang" said Justin to Conner.

"Ok Wes and I will put on our Silver Guardian uniforms and get half the Kids ready to go along with Kelsey and Justin can you take the other half along with Ryan that way they get know the people who are gunna look after them" said Eric.

"Good plan let's move and guy's I think Dr. K at least should know what are plan is?" said Tommy.

"Right lets make sure those of us whose Morphers are visible those who don't have them ready to show" said Justin as the Zeo Ranger's strapped on the Zeonizers, Justin activated his Turbo Morpher, the Time force trio activated the Chrono Morphers and the Dino Ranger's activated theirs except for Tommy.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Tommy made his way over to Hayley in the side room with the children and said something in her ear.

"Ok Tommy, Jack grab a book and help me collect some of the other children's stuff" said Hayley.

"Why were are we going Aunt Hayley?" asked Jack.

"We're going to go to a safer place theirs a chance the town might be attacked" said Hayley know Jack was old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok Aunt Hayley I'll get right to it" said Jack as he picked up a book and a few toys and other bits the children would need and put them down next to a bag full of food and drinks for the children that Hayley had prepared earlier.

Once that was done Hayley picked the bags up and handed them to Adam as he headed down to the car park.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

The next thing Hayley saw was Wes and Eric in their Silver Guardians uniforms and ready for any type of danger.

"Uhm Guys is that really necessary?" Hayley asked as she noticed Jack looking at them.

"Unfortunately yes, it's to help us get through the security checks we can get you all through with only Justin and us having to sign anything" said Wes. As he picked little sky up and Eric did the same to Sydney and carried them down the stairs while Justin and Kira picked up Bridge and Elizabeth and followed leaving Adam to carry Jack down while Tommy and Hayley carried the bags down.

They put Sky, and Sydney in the Silver Guardians jeep along with Kelsey and a few others, and Justin and Ryan loaded Bridge, Elizabeth and Jack in to Storm Blaster leaving the remaining adults to split themselves up and get in Tommy's jeep, Kira's Charger and Conner's Mustang, then they followed them out of the car park and towards the Research facility that Justin worked at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N:2 Thanks to JJB88 for the review of the last chapter.**

**Please vote in my latest poll look up details on my profile.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 6**

The 5 vehicles made their way to the Research facility and the minute the security saw the Silver Guardians uniforms they opened the gates and let the 5 vehicles through, they drove up to the building and were welcomed by Dr. K before she walked over to Justin and said.

"I didn't know you knew the Silver Guardians?"

"Yeah well I don't like to brag"

Then Dr. K noticed the item on Justin's wrist and said "Justin whats that?"

"I'll explain everything to you but first let's get the children settled"

"Ok follow me" said Dr. K as she headed through the building towards the rooms that had been set up for them.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Ten minutes later the children were settled down for the night and Dr. K had just walked in on a meeting being held by the Silver Guardians.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" she asked.

"Dr. K theirs something I need to tell you. When I was 12 years old I replaced Rocky as the Blue Ranger" said Justin.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" she asked.

"I guess it's a lot to take in but just to let you know Dr. K there is at least one Rangers from 7 different teams"

"Prove it?"

"Well most of us can, Guys lets show Dr. K what 6 different Power Ranger Teams can do"

"RIGHT" they said as one. A man than Dr. K didn't recognise stepped forward and called.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, TYRANNOSAURUS" he called and his Red Ranger uniform covered him.

Another man stepped forward and said "IT'S MORPHIN TIME" this time though 4 other people stepped up behind him and they said

"ZEO RANGER 1 PINK"

"ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW"

"ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE"

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN"

"ZEO RANGER 5 RED"

Their stood the 5 Zeo Rangers.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin and their stood the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE"

"PINK TIME FORCE RANGER"

"RED TIME FORCE RANGER"

"QUANTUM POWER, QUANTUM RANGER" called the three Time Force Rangers in sequence.

"WILD ACCESS SOURING EAGLE" called Taylor as the Yellow Wild Force Ranger stood in front of them.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP"

"TYRANNO"

"PTERA"

"DRAGO"

Called the three of the four Dino Rangers and their suits appeared over their bodies.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

After Dr. K had taken it all in she turned to Justin and said "So what's your plan?"

"We'll go out and fight the machines until you find the new Rangers and Ethan and Hayley will help you while Kelsey and Ryan watch the kids more because their Morphers don't work anymore" replied Justin.

"Ok but what makes you sure you can survive against these machines?"

"Because we have fought things like them before they were called Cogs created by the Machine Empire who coincidently had a guy called General Venjix. But I don't know what these things are called until we fight them.

"Ok so what the plan for your attack I mean the amount of them you will need some serious Weapons?"

"We have them don't worry we will defeat them for now that is why you need to find the Rangers and get them ready to use the Morphers there is a Garage at the edge of a unpopulated area I have purchased it is ready for you to arrive and run the team from their Alpha will our Robot friend will assist you in fixing the Zords and Hayley has plans for an energy shield to surround the City. Once these invaders have been fought back activate the shield from hear but also from the Garage when you get their"

"What about you lot?"

"We will do this one thing but then we will leave it to your team unless an emergency arrives besides some of us will use the last of the Power in their Morphers for this fight" said Justin as the Rangers rolled out to fight back the Robot's.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

As they arrived at the invasion point they called on their weapons and Zords to help fight back the attack of what seemed like leftover Cogs from the Machine Empire, during the fight Conner and Trent's Dino Powers Died so they retreated and then Wes, Jen and Eric's Chrono Morphers died followed by Taylor's Wild Force Powers Jason was next down, but just before he retreated some how the Gold Zeo Morpher materialized in his hand.

"Oh What the hell, GOLD RANGER POWER" he called and with a renewed Power sauce he started to cut his way through Cog's until he reached Justin and Kira who had been separated from the Zeo Rangers.

"Justin look out called Kira as Mountain Blaster exploded and the peaces flew out and destroyed most of the remaining cogs. Then the Zord's of the Dino Thunder team retreated along with the Time Force and Taylor's Eagle Zord, Leaving them with only Siren Blaster, Storm Blaster, Ptera Charger the two Zeo Megazords and Pyramidis.

"Tommy time for a change of colour and Zords" called Justin.

"Right if any occasion called for the return of Dragon then it's now"

"Don't forget the Tiger either DR. O" added Kira.

"Right Adam you joining me?" asked Tommy.

"You bet Tommy" said Adam as they jumped from the Zeo Megazord leaving Rocky to control it.

"Power Down" they both said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" Tommy called which he followed with "DRAGONZORD"

"MASTODON" called Adam.

Tommy played the Dragon Dagger and watched as the Dragonzord arrived and instantly blasted cogs with its missile fingers. "Adam he's all yours you know what to do?" said Tommy.

"Right Dragonzord Battle mode" he called as Dragon Zord joined with the Triceratops, Saber Toothed Tiger and the Mastodon.

"I NEED WHITE TIGER THUNDER POWER" called Tommy as the Tigerzord arrived and Tommy jumped in "Tigerzord convert to warrior mode now" said Tommy and the two new Zords arrived on the scene to try and finish of the Cogs. Before they could get in a serious attack the two Zeo Megazords broke apart and exploded causing Rocky, Kat and Tanya to demorph. Not long after an explosion was heard from Pyramidis and Jason was ejected from the Zord.

"Guys it's up to you four to finish the job?" said Jason. As only Tommy, Adam Justin and Kira remained in their suits and their was only a hand full of cogs remaining near where the perimeter wall would be. Guys return your Zords we'll take care of these the old fashioned way.

They had just finished taking out the last of the cogs as the shield appeared around the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.**

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long I had serious writers block on this but thanks to JJB88's suggestion I finally managed to find a way to end it.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 7**

It had been eight months since the first attack by Venjix and their hadn't been any sign that it was preparing to ease up on it's attacks for a while. During the eight months the Power Garage as Hayley had nicknamed it had became very busy their was 5 Rangers a Zord Bunker with 6 Zords in their and room for plenty more, Hayley still helped out in their when their was a lot of stuff that needed to be fixed and Alpha and Dr. K busy. Meanwhile the other Rangers who resided with in Corinth were happy to let the new team take over Justin still had minimal contact with Dr. K, the last time he'd been in the Garage was when Venjix had tried to activate the virus inside Dillon but a combination of Justin, Hayley and Dr. K they had managed to stop the virus from taking over him for now.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Three weeks had passed and Venjix had been frustrated that Justin had once again managed to stop them from activating Dillon but even worse had managed to re-program the machinery inside him so Venjix could no longer try to control him.

"Tenaya where are you?" said Venjix.

"I'm hear my master" said Tenaya as she walked in to the room where the computer that controlled her master was waiting.

"Tenaya I need you to capture that human and bring him hear" said Venjix

"Oh course my lord I will go and get him" Tenaya said as she left the base to go and find her target.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Half an hour later Justin and Kira were in the supermarket car park loading up Ptera Charger. All of a sudden though they were surrounded by the Grinders the Venjix henchmen that had replaced the Cogs that had been destroyed during their first attack they surrounded Kira and Justin and attacked them together the two managed to fight off most of them but were not prepared for Tenaya who knocked Kira away as she walked by and headed towards her target. She grabbed Justin and immobilized him fairly quickly and carried him away.

Kira recovered in time to see her take Justin and vanish she made her way to her car and pulled out her Dino Morpher and put it on. Then she got out her phone and rang Hayley.

'Hello' said Hayley as she answered the phone.

"Hayley, Venjix has captured Justin I need help" said Kira.

'Ok Kira calm down I'll give you the directions of the Garage come here and we'll work out a strategy for getting him back and I'll inform the RPM rangers'

"Thanks Hayley I'll be their soon" Kira hung up and went to her car and drove to Power Garage and was welcomed by Hayley and Dr. K.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

It had taken twenty minutes to calm Kira down and get her to retell the tale of what happened to Justin, she was sitting in the garage in Dr. K's Ranger control room with Hayley and the RPM Rangers. After Kira had finished telling them what had happened Hayley and Dr. K came up with a rescue plan The RPM Rangers and Kira would attack Venjix as hard as they could to make a dent in the line so they could get inside a rescue Justin.

"Do you think we should call in anymore back up?" asked Kira.

"I'm already ahead of you Kira, Tommy is on his way he's dropping the kids of at Kelsey and Ryan's until were done, and he's bringing two Power Coins with him" said Hayley.

"Thanks Hayley"

"Uhm excuse me but who is Tommy?" asked Summer.

"Tommy is a Power Ranger before you were chosen he fought in the battle of Corinth before the shield was activated he has controlled four different Ranger colours with an even wider amount of Zords" replied Hayley.

"Do you mean the Tommy Oliver?" asked Dillon.

"Yeah that Tommy"

"Wow a real Legend is coming hear" said Ziggy.

"Guys focus please" said Dr. K, before adding "who knows what Venjix is going to do with Justin"

"She's right guy's let's get ready and then when Tommy arrives we'll head straight off" said Scott.

"Thanks guy's" said Kira as she was slowly coming round to the realisation that Justin had been taken. She wondered if this was what Justin felt like when she had been taken by Toxica.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

The RPM rangers were standing by their vehicles as Tommy arrived and automatically made his way to Kira and picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't worry Kira we'll get him back I promise" said Tommy.

"I know we will but I miss him so much but he's only been gone an hour and I'm worried" said Kira.

"Kira do you remember when you got taken by Toxica, well just remember Justin would have been worried about you so try to calm down and think positive"

"Thanks Tommy I needed that talk"

"Ok so who's in charge?" asked Tommy.

"That would be me" said Dr. K as the small woman moved forward.

"So whats the plan to get Justin?"

"We are going to send Dillon he is part machine and thanks to Justin's hard work it is now impossible for Venjix to control him"

"Then what?" then we teleport in"

"You can do that?"

"No but you and Kira can take the rest of my team with you"

"Right I'm putting a call in to Andros and Karone to come and help they can site to site transport us throught their ship" said Tommy as he pulled his phone out to call Andros. Tommy then explained to him what had happened to Justin and listened as Andros said he and Karone were on their way.

"Tommy are they coming?" asked Kira.

"Yeah we need to contact Adam as well" replied Tommy.

"Done" replied Kira as she git her phone out and called Adam.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Half an hour later Dillon was on his way towards Venjix HQ and Adam had arrived at the garage and had been briefed on the plan. They were waiting for Andros to contact them before giving Dillon the go ahead to go in.

"Tommy this is Andros me and Karone are in position" said Andros's voice over Tommy's communicator.

"Ok standard powers guy's we need Justin to activate the others" replied Tommy. Who then turned to the other Rangers and said "Suit up it's time"

"It's Morphin Time" said Adam.

"MASTODON" called Adam.

"WHITE RANGER POWER" called Tommy.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" said Kira.

"PTERA" called Kira.

"RPM GET IN GEAR" called the four remaining RPM Ranger's.

"Ok Dillon go" said Dr. K.

Dillon walked in to Venjix's HQ and started snooping around trying to confuse Venjix then a Army of Grinders approached and Dillon pulled out his Morpher and said "RPM GET IN GEAR"

Dr. K locked on to Dillon and gave Tommy the coordinates to where Dillon was and Tommy sent them to Andros. "Right every one get ready for Teleportation"

"Ready"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

A few minutes later the Rangers were standing on the bridge of the Astro mega ship Adam, Tommy and Kira had Powered down and were waiting for Andros to find his Astro Morpher to her credit Karone ever since Once a Ranger had carried hers with her.

"So who long has it been since you saw Justin?" asked Andros.

"When he was taken were had just finished shopping and then they took him" said Kira.

"Who are we dealing with?" Andros asked to the RPM Rangers.

"A computer program called Venjix it has an agent called Tenaya 7 who is Dillon's sister that is why it is easier for him to enter Venjix than us Tenaya is unstable one second she cares for Dillon then she hates him" replied the red Ranger.

Andros finally found and clipped on his Astro Morpher and saw Adam and Tommy with their Zeonizers ready.

"Let's do it?" said Andros.

"RIGHT IT'S MORPHIN TIME" called Tommy.

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN" called Adam.

"ZEO RANGER 5 RED" called Tommy.

"LETS ROCK IT" called Andros as he pressed the buttons 335 on his Morpher.

"GO GALACTIC" called Karone.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP PTERA" called Kira.

The Rangers were ready Dillon's signal was coming through loud and clear it was also clear that he was now Morphed and seamed to be fighting.

"Let's go back up Dillon" called the Red RPM Ranger.

"Right with you" said Andros in his Red suit.

The Rangers group Teleported to Dillon's location and pulled out their weapons and quickly dispatched the Grinders.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

They stayed in their suits as they walked around the building they were in looking for Justin.

Kira was slightly less focused than the others and it showed as she continually walked in to Tommy.

"Kira focus on the mission we'll get Justin back safely I promise?" he said.

They continued on their way and finally found the room Justin was in he was bloody and beaten but he was alive.

Kira ran to him and hugged him and kissed him while Andros and Dillon undid the chains that held Justin down. As Justin tried to move the lights in the room went on and their stood almost a thousand Grinders, Tenaya 7 and 3 other monster's.

"Justin I know it's the last thing you want to do but suit up" said Tommy.

"Hey let's go full power on them" said Andros.

"Go for it" replied Justin who with a little bit more light on him seamed to be better than expected.

"POWER DOWN" called Tommy, as his, Andros, Kira, Karone and Adam's suits disappeared and Tommy and Adam pulled out a different Morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" said Tommy.

"GO GALACTIC ZEO POWER 1 PINK" said Karone.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP ZEO POWER 2 YELLOW" said Kira.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER ZEO POWER 3 BLUE" said Justin.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME MASTODON ZEO POWER 4 GREEN" said Adam.

"LETS ROCK IT 335 ZEO POWER 5 RED" said Andros.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE RANGER POWER ZEO POWER GOLD" said Tommy.

The RPM Ranges were shocked to see these suits as it was believed they were a legend and had never really existed. And in quick order the Grinders had been destroyed leaving the Tenaya and the 3 monsters, Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon.

"We'll handle Tenaya" said Dillon indicating to himself and the Green RPM Ranger.

"Right the rest of us will take on the 3 monsters. By now though the 3 had grown and were towering over them.

"Dr. K we need the Zords called Scott the Red RPM Ranger.

The Red, Blue and Yellow RPM Zords arrived and formed the High Octane Megazord.

"WE NEED SHOGUN ZORD POWER NOW" the 6 Rangers called as 1.

"RED SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Andros.

"BLUE SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Justin.

"BLACK SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Adam.

"YELLOW SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Kira.

"WHITE SHOGUN ZORD POWER UP" said Tommy and Karone together.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP" they all said.

"Tommy call the Falconzord and combine it to the Shogun Megazord" said Andros.

"I NEED FALCON ZORD POWER NOW" called Tommy.

"SHOGUN MEGA FALCONZORD POWER NOW" called all six Rangers and the Falconzord combined with the Shogun Megazord.

Two huge Megazords stood their ready for battle the first attack was from Falkar and Thunderon attacking the High Octane Megazord. Causing it the fall over hard which in turn caused a loud crashing sound to come from it.

"You guys alright?" came Tommy's voice.

"Not bad just watch your backs?" came Scotts voice.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

The fight had been going for a while now and it appeared that Venjix was throwing everything he could find at both Megazords.

"Justin can you and Kira set up the energy blast from when we beat Master Vile?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah it'll take a few minutes but we can do it" came the reply.

"Good now lets even the odds a little" said Tommy as he pulled the Dragon Dagger out from know where and played the tune to activate his original Zord.

The Dragonzord came walking on to the battle field and managed to get Falkar away from the High Octane Megazord which in turn helped the Zord get back on its feet. The few minutes it took for eh monsters to realise their was another Zord in the fight was exactly what Justin and Kira needed to connect the wires.

"Ok we're ready but with out the Sentinel Knight in the fight I don't know if the lights will activate or not" said Justin.

"Lights of Orion activate" said Karone but nothing happened this time.

"Try again sis but this time really believe they'll work?" said Andros.

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE" called Karone as strongly as she could putting as much belief in her quasar saber and then with a flash they appeared on Karone and the Zord.

"Now let's power up this energy beam and destroy them?" said Karone.

"Shogun Mega Falconzord energy beam and rockets activate" said Justin.

"Activated and at full power" said Kira.

"Ready when you are Andros all you need to do is say the word" said Justin.

"Alright Fire" said Andros.

A gold energy beam and rocket blasts from the Falconzord flew towards the 3 monsters but it only hit two of them Falkar and Thunderon were destroyed but Demonite had avoided the hit and now the Shoguns were out of power as was Karone.

"Guys return the Shoguns we'll take care of this the old fashioned way" said Justin.

The Shoguns retreated leaving the High Octane Megazord and the Dragonzord to fight Demonite then for what might have been only the second or third time Justin could remember hearing about Tommy jumped into the Dragonzord and got behind the controls.

Andros activated the Astro Megaship and turned into its battle mode and he and Karone jumped aboard

"I NEED SUPER ZEO ZORD 4 GREEN" called Adam. And the Super Zeo Zord arrived and Adam boarded.

"I NEED SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" called Justin.

"PTERA CHARGER I NEED YOU" called Kira.

Both Justin and Kira's cars arrived and transformed into their battle modes.

"Hey Justin do you have any more surprise combo's?" asked Kira. (In battle situations they become serious and no pet names)

"I have an untested formation that combines Siren and your two Zords we could give it a try in you want" he replied.

"Whats the command lets do it"

"Ok we need to both called the Pterazord together and call for Ptera Max Siren Megazord"

"Right" then as if they were standing next to each other. "WE NEED PTERAZORD DINO POWER" they heard a screech and saw the Pterazord approaching.

"PETRA MAX SIREN MEGAZORD" they called and the three Zords all merged in to one Siren Blaster and Ptera charger stood back to back and joined together creating the basic shape of the new Zord then the Pterazord's head again became the head piece it's wings attached to the Zord and it body and feet became a gun weapon that was pointed at the one remaining monster.

Demonite looked round realised he was out numbered then in one huge coordinated attack all the Zords fired at the monster and it blew up.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

It had been three months since Venjix had failed to get rid of Justin and he and Kira were happy together and both were helping Hayley and Ethan work on a antidote to the Venjix virus the was inside Dillon and his Sister Tenaya 7 the RPM Rangers had managed to get her away from Venjix but Venjix had activated the virus in her and it was obvious Dillon was struggling again so they were trying to create a super antivirus and they were almost their just one or two small things to sort out like how they were gunna give it to Dillon and Tenaya. But eventually everything was done and they were both now fully free of Venjix and helped plan the final strike to eliminate Venjix. And with the help of two surprise arrivals in Corinth Gem and Gemma the Silver and Gold Rangers had returned it had been a Success Venjix was gone and the Rpm Rangers were celebrating with the other Rangers who lived in Corinth. And that's when Dillon did something know one thought he'd do, he got down on a knee and asked Summer to marry him. She accepted and along with Tenaya they left Corinth to go and help the world rebuild.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.**

**A/N: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N: thanks to JJB88 for reviewing this story.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 8**

It had been two years sine Dillon, Summer and Tenaya had left Corinth but now here they were on the outskirts of the town and heading towards the gate. Corinth didn't look to much different with exception of now it experienced real weather instead of when the computer programmed that type of weather. They were driving back to the Garage hopping their friends would still be their since they had a big surprise for them, they slowly pulled into the garage trying to be quiet which in Dillon's car wasn't very easy but he managed it and then revved the car as high as it would go to get everyone's attention. What they hadn't planed on was a P.O'D Ziggy and Dr. K to walk out of a room and scowl at them.

"What?" asked Dillon. As he helped Tenaya out of the back and then went round to Summer's side

"Why are you back and making such a noise?" asked Dr. K.

Then they saw why they were back as Dillon helped Summer out the car she must have been at least 8 months pregnant maybe more.

"Congratulation's but why so much noise?"

That's when they could hear crying coming from what used to be the Rangers control area. Dillon and Summer looked to each other then to Ziggy and Dr. K.

"No it's not what you think" said Dr. K seeing the look in Dillon and Summer's eye.

Dr. K lead them throught the door and saw a little school room of sorts where Jack, Sydney, Sky, Bridge and Z were all sitting in their obviously they'd just been woken by Dillon's car.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Dillon apologized to Dr. K and the children he'd woken up then said to Dr. K.

"We decided we wanted our child to be born in Corinth since it's the city we met"

"That's awesome I tell you what you want to ring Justin and Kira they'll get Dana hear to act as midwife for the birth"

"Thanks Doc, uhm we were also wondering is anyone staying in any of the old sleeping quarters?"

"No why?"

"Uhm could we possibly stay in one of them until we have found a place of our own?" asked Summer.

"Aren't you gunna move in with your parents?"

"Hell no we don't want our child to spend to much time with them"

"Ok Summer. Ziggy can you go and prepare Summers old room for her and Dillon"

"Sure doc" said Ziggy. As he left and Dr. K picked up her pone and passed it to Summer and said "Justin's under important numbers with the initials J S-F" said Dr. K

"Thanks" said Summer as she rang the number and waited for Justin to answer the phone when he did she explained to him how far along she was and that her and Dillon were back in town.

Justin responded by telling her which hospital to go to and he and Kira would meet them their then introduce them to Dana.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Half an hour later Dillon's car could be heard approaching the hospital long before the car appeared then finally the car came into view and stopped right in front of Justin and Kira.

"Hey I hear congratulations are in order" said Justin as Dillon got out the car and went round to help Summer out.

"Wow how far along are you Summer?" asked Kira.

"About 8 months I think?" replied Summer.

When was your last scan?"

"Haven't had one"

Just then Summer started having contractions.

"Summer are you ok?" asked Dillon.

"I don't know what the hell was that?" she replied.

"Summer I think you're ready to give birth" said Kira, as Dillon picked Summer up and carried her in to the Hospital.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Summer had been put in a room with Dillon, Kira and Justin and they were waiting on Dana arriving, "So who is Dana anyway?" asked Summer.

"Dana was the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and she's the aunt to Sydney"

"Cool, Augh" screamed Summer as she felt another contraction.

"Ok we can't wait for Dana we need to get Summer ready to give birth" said Kira taking charge Dillon grabbed Summers hand as Justin followed Kira's instructions as he got the equipment that Kira asked for.

"Uhm Kira when did you become a midwife?" asked Summer.

"Since Dana hasn't turned up yet and they baby is about to come out?"

Just then their was a flash of pink and their stood Dana.

"Sorry about that I was fixing Kat's broken leg" said Dana.

"What did she do this time?" asked Justin.

"Her and Jason were rock climbing when the rock she was standing on gave way"

"God did you fix her leg in time?"

"Yeah now let's get this baby out?"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

It had been about an hour since Summer had given birth to her and Dillon's son Dana had paid her respects and went to find the forms they needed to register the birth.

Summer and Dillon were happy they had a beautiful baby boy and their friends were their with them to celebrate.

Dana walked back in with the form required and said "Sorry to interrupt but we need to sort the paper work out"

Dillon took the papers and looked down at what needed to be filled in and together he and Summer looked through the pile and found the most important and filled it in the piece of paper said 'Name'

and they wrote 'SAM'

Justin and Tommy waited until the Ex-RPM Rangers and Dr. K had finished congratulating them then they came over and congratulated them.

**A/N: ok 1 more chapter just to set up the future and then this part is done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers Saben do.**

**A/N 1: enjoy guys and please feel free to let me know what you think of this story I know that a lot of you enjoyed the first two parts so thanks for the support of those who have reviewed the first two parts.**

**A/N 2: thanks to JJB88 for reviewing chapter 8 this is the final chapter of this part, and just in time for the Holidays so to all the readers of this story happy holidays and a happy new year.**

_**Life after being Rangers**_

**Chapter 9**

It had been 12 years since the attack on Corinth and Justin, Kira, Bridge and Z had moved to New Tech City they new that Kelsey, Ryan and Sydney had moved their not long ago as had Jen, Wes and Sky and the four children had been excepted in to the S.P.D academy and their parents couldn't have been happier then they were shocked to Jack Park was already their.

"Uncle Justin, Ryan, Wes Aunt Kira, Kelsey, Jen what are you doing hear?"

"WE just moved to town Jack how long have you, your Mother and Father been hear?" asked Justin.

"About 6 years now we still see Uncle Tommy and Aunt Hayley every now and again"

"So where are your parents?" asked Kira.

"Hear go and surprise them I'll show them around after we go se Commander Cruger"

"Thanks Jack" replied his aunts and uncles as they headed off to find Adam and Tanya's house.

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Jack led his extended family in to the base and showed them the way to central command where they were met by Commander Cruger.

"Cadet Park what is the purpose of bringing them hear?" asked the Talking Dog.

"Commander this is my extended family they're the new recruits we've been waiting 4" replied Jack.

"Cadet Park how can you be sure these are the ones?"

"Sir have grown up with them I know everything about them even the unusual abilities they poses"

"Like what?"

"Well you know how I Phase Shift?"

"Yeah"

"So Sky can make force fields, Sydney can alter her molecules and turn her hands and feet in to metal, Bridge can sense peoples auras and Elizabeth or Z as she likes to be called can create multiple versions of herself that all look and feel identical"

"How strange that you all have unique abilities and are all close friends or relatives"

"Excuse me but what are you getting at?" asked Z.

"I was going to say do you know how you got the powers?"

"Actually I think I know?" said Jack.

"Jack you know why we have our powers?" asked Sky.

"I'm fairly sure I know why"

"Care to share?" asked Bridge.

"It's our parents"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

Ten minutes later after the shock that their powers came from their parents Sky was the first to say

"Jack how our parent's are normal people?"

"No their not I've suspected something was wrong sine we moved to Corinth and Sky you parents are Wes Collins and Jen Scott the Red and Pink Time Force Rangers. Sydney your parents are Ryan Mitchell and Kelsey winslow the Titanium and Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Bridge and Z your parents are Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger and the youngest ever Ranger and Kira ford the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. And both of them are still active"

"Not that I'm saying I'm buying this so what rangers are you parents?" asked Sky.

"Adam Park the Black Ninja, Green Zeo and Green Turbo and Tanya Sloan the Yellow Zeo and Yellow Turbo Ranger"

_**Life after being Rangers**_

"You know something I just realised A-Squad will be needed to go out on a mission soon and we will be with out Rangers so I will make you the SPD B-Squad you all know each other so that will help just don't tell your parents we don't want ex-Rangers hear beating me up" said Cruger.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

"Then welcome to SPD and Rangers good luck you will be trained until your needed"

THE END

**A/N 3: this is it for part 3.**

**Part 4 is the missions that Tommy, Justin, Adam, Andros, Karone and Kira were chosen for I have three of them ready. If I have enough requests so more than 10, I might do a one shot Story of the History episode of SPD where Dino Thunder travel forward to 2025 and meet the SPD Ranger.**


End file.
